treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Boruta
Boruta is a legendary dragon who, along his kind, was vanquished many eons ago when the goddesses and demon lords ruled the lands. Most of the dragon kind were hunted down by the goddesses and demon lords, or imprisoned by them in the darkest depths of the world. For millions of years, Boruta tried many times to return to the world to unleash his vengeance on those who shamed him, but had been held back under the watchful eyes of the goddesses. But now that the goddess’ powers have diminished significantly due to Medzio Diena, the treacherous Boruta begins to rear his head once more. Boruta's life was spared by the mercy of Goddess Austeja thousands of years ago. Now that the goddesses have left and Boruta's seal has weakened with Medzio Diena, Boruta is scheming to return to the Kingdom. The story of dragon Boruta was only told through the books until now. Ancient Affairs: Concerning Boruta Five deities had gathered together. From the moment She had arrived until now, Goddess Austeja complained. "This is all wrong." Austeja complained. "This is a decision made by both Ausrine and Giltine." Responded Medeina. "But it was really Giltine who had decided and Ausrine simply gave in." It was clear from her expression that Goddess Medeina acknowledged Austeja's rebuttal. "That may be true, but it has already been decided. At this point, it's irreversible." Said Medeina. "Yes, I admit that, but tell me you do not think destroying another dimension is allowed? We could have prevented that place from connecting." "That would not be to Giltine's liking. Even Ausrine believed that sealing travel between the dimensions would be incomplete..." It was at this moment a voice like static cut through, disturbing the two goddesses' conversation. "This is entertaining. Aren't you a little obsessed with those humans? You are doing this for them, keeping their futures safe by getting rid of these dangerous beasts. I'm surprised you're this dissatisfied, Austeja." Austeja turned to face the one who spoke. "Look, Baubas, you are so very annoying for someone who has lived as long as you. Our work for the humans and this are two different things. And this work from the Creator to protect the humans is not just our task but yours as well." "Hahaha and that is why I am here with you, is it not? Who knows what Giltine would rather do, but I for one would rather destroy it than seal it. And to completely collapse a dimension, you'll need someone as great as Giltine. Without that, you'll need an impossible amount of force." Ragana, who was standing next to Baubas, looked up at the sky as though weighing something, and then spoke. "Soon, Giltine and her minions will be done dealing with the other world. It would seem that in a bit, the remaining survivors will try to escape to this end..." Up until this point, the silent Goddess Zemyna muttered something under her breath. "While it may be true that compared to our world this other dimension is quite small, but would she really be able to finish everything this quickly? Even if it's Giltine..." Baubas heard this and replied: "The plan is not to face them one-on-one, but rather to change their world into something akin to a hell. That too would be difficult, but if she succeeds then they won't be able to stay there." "To change their home is horrible." This too Zemyna muttered to herself, yet it prompted a response from Baubas. "The structuring of that world is different and is not made from the sort of earth that you control. Giltine could be making use of that difference. She did take the Froster Lord with her so, who knows, it might become an ice hell." "If that is true, then ice would kill most of them or at least cause them to flee towards us. Either way, they are headed towards death." Ragana added. "There is a chance that the very strongest of them will neither die nor live and instead be completely frozen." Medeina added her own guesswork. Goddess Austeja let out a sigh and spoke: "Whatever the case may be they are also living things. Yes, they are a danger to our world, but if it was at all possible simply locking them up would have been better... The Creator has told us to protect this world and the humans, but did not instruct us on how to do so. It was Giltine who decided to take such measures and they are ones that I cannot agree with." "Well, consider what was said before. Those monsters may go into hibernation. That's almost the same as shackling them. We can just catch the ones that escape and, if you really want, you don't have to kill them. If you wish to seal them up I won't stand in your way. But I don't know if you have the power to do so by yourself, Austeja. If you were planning to wait here, then you can also consider helping us get rid of the beasts that are coming this way." Baubas said. It was then that Goddess Medeina spoke. "We're lucky that they have not accidentally left their world to roam here. And the ones that will come will be few. Because of this only five or so of us need to wait for those who escape..." Goddess Zemyna replied to her sister. "That is correct for now, but if the energy of the Divine Tree continues to spread this world will become fit for those beasts and even more will arrive. Making this task harder. Right now it does not matter as the humans will be protected. But still, more of those beasts will encroach upon this world to cause problems. Now is the best time to protect them from such beasts. The energy of the Creator's Divine Tree is spreading slowly but it is as yet not a barren world." Baubas for an indiscernible reason chuckled and said: "There are those of you who think well." Austeja seemed to show a bit of resentment towards this. "We always think the correct way. You and your friends follow the Creator's wishes and yet think you are acting on your own. This is especially true of Giltine." As though provoked, Ragana spoke next: "Well then, has Ausrine even once accomplished bringing you as all together as a team?" "There was never a time where it was necessary. As we concentrate on our own work we are able to complete the Creator's wishes." "So like that you are all doing your work well, even Laima? When she receives prophecies and controls fortunes, what is she doing? Is there nothing to fix? Or do you know and would rather not share it with us? Is that it?" "Is there a sister who does not know of the persecution Laima faces from knowing the future? You know of this too, don't you, Ragana? Receiving these powers from the Creator is not something that we can play with. Furthermore, it is a power that one cannot use for one's own ambition." "So you're saying that Giltine wants the power handed down from the Creator for herself?" "That is not what I'm saying. I'm saying that Giltine is using it as justification for her to have her way and overreacting by destroying a whole dimension..." At this, Ragana interrupted Austeja. "You may argue the pros and cons of Giltine but since the eternal sleep of the Creator, the truth is, we have not seen a greater leader than Giltine. This is a task that Ausrine has also supported. To round up and kill those beasts so that the world and the humans you love have a future. It's clear that these circumstances are unavoidable despite it not being to your or Ausrine's liking. But it is here that Baubas and I have come to provide help, however, make it known that we do so not for the humans." At Ragana's words Austeja and she made eye contact. There was nothing logical that Austeja could say in retort and rather than denouncing Giltine she decided to avoid further conflict by averting her eyes. And that was when Medeina spoke: "We are responsible. Although we have our differences, we cannot continue to quarrel. Are we not here for the sake of this world? And more importantly, the very beasts we have been waiting for will soon make an appearance." In that moment, in the air, black dots appeared. These beasts, bearing wings, were falling out of the sky. As an effect of their unintentional and haphazard dimensional travel, they were unable to use their wings despite their efforts. There were a few who were able to unfurl their wings, yet rather than fly they tried to their best to glide themselves into a soft landing. Goddess Medeina spoke the words, "They cannot be left alone," and reaching out her hand she summoned countless arrows of light to swarm upwards and into the blue sky. As the first of the beasts to adapt had yet to collect themselves, the arrows hit their mark perfectly. If they had not, the beasts would have landed where the five deities were waiting. Instead, they were thrown off their mark and fell elsewhere nearby. Baubas saw this and spoke to Goddess Zemyna. "When they hit the ground use that earth power of yours to trap them. It'll be annoying if they fly off." "That's fine, but I'll need some time to properly bind them." She replied. Ragana responded. "Is that necessary? If we kill them all, it'll be fine. That's all the time we will need." But Baubas had other thoughts. "It will be pointless if they escape. Let us go with the original plan. Ensure that not one of them flies free. Austeja can stay out of the fight and instead protect Zemyna until she completes the ceremony. That way you two won't have to get your hands dirty..." When Baubas said this the two goddesses agreed to the task. In a matter of seconds, in the distant sky, more dots appeared that caught the god's eyes. It was more of the beasts. Later, in legends, these monsters would be known to humans as dragons. Medeina once again sent a score of arrows into the air. The vast majority of these dragons who had come to this world to escape the onslaught from Giltine crashed to the ground. The impact killing many, while those who were still hanging on were in no better condition. Regardless, there were some who did not die from the impact and were able to avoid Medeina's attack. However, despite their efforts to glide to safety, these remaining dragons were unable to control their drift and crashed into the ground. As a result, there was not one dragon who reached the ground unscathed. Baubas looked about him and said: "If I had known that these would be the only ones to arrive, I could have handled this on my own." To everyone's surprise, it was not the goddesses who responded, but Ragana. "If you were alone, more of them would have survived and Zemyna too would not be here to tie them up." "Everyone lent a hand, you know." "It's just there were not as many here as Laima foresaw..." "Meaning you do not trust in her predictions..." Having already expressed those feelings to Ragana privately, Baubas turned his attention back to the battlefield, where there still remained a dragon on the brink of death. "Well look at that. Leave him to me. You all can clean up the rest." Without waiting for a response, he set out to fight the beast. Medeina let out a sigh, and Ragana watched briefly as Baubas walked away, before they both set about on their own task of checking for survivors. It was work that involved ensuring that the dead dragons really were dead. As Baubas approached his target, he began to hear the dragon. It was not through voice, but it was possible for them to communicate: "You with the wicked smell, who are you? You devils have destroyed our home forcing us to come here. What possible reason could you have to commit such a crime?" Baubas replied with a sneer as an answer to the question. However, this proved ineffective as the dragon had no knowledge of the demon gods and goddesses of this world and thus disregarded the expression. However, as their minds were in tune with each other Baubas was able to convey the meaning behind the gesture. "You have a lot of questions. But it will be difficult to tell you my name in your language. I believe the same will hold true for you as well. Regardless, if I am to answer you, although I do not know how it will be received, my name is Baubas. Your name from ancient times would be Boruta in our language. And as a sign of kindness, to answer your other question, it is because your kind has wandered that extinction became necessary. I don't know about Austeja, but it means nothing to me. I mean that I do not care about justifying myself to such creatures. To think of you as something that has intelligence and should be respected, it is quite annoying. I see you as something I can release my anger upon. As I cannot fight my fellow gods and humans are much too weak." "Huh? Our kind? Humans? What do you mean?" Boruta Asked. "At that's right. You had no interest in knowing about this world or what type of beings live here, but suddenly you would appear and devour what was here, am I not right? Because of that sort of stupid attitude, it's obvious as to why you are where you are today. If there weren't so many of you I would have finished you all off myself, but Giltine being both wiser and stronger has more efficiently rounded you up as so. And seeing how it turned out, even Austeja would agree." "Cease! No matter what you say it is because of you that our kind has been slaughtered. This world's concerns mean nothing to us. To avoid the predictor you have started your destiny with this game." "That is true, but you do not know the subject of the matter." With that said, Baubas went into action. Baubas launched an attack on Boruta's back. Boruta believed he could stop the blow but it proved futile. It was because his speed was quicker and his attacks sharper than those of dragons. It was the first time in Boruta's life to feel such pain. He was just barely able to block the second attack with his claw. At least, so he thought. He did in fact block the blow but as a consequence his claw fractured. His claw, unlike its back, would be able to heal in a matter of moments, but Baubas used this moment of weakness to attack at Boruta's back again. With the claw destroyed, Baubas could have easily attacked another location, such as the wings, but instead decided to aim for the torso, clearly not giving the battle his all. "At this rate my full strength, let alone a weapon, will not be necessary..." It was here that Boruta came to realize the embarrassing truth. In a one-to-one fight against Baubas, he would be unable to win. Baubas had also mentioned in passing that if there were not so many and the fight was fair, there would be a chance he would win. It was exactly because of this strength and number that they have lived so peacefully in their own world for so many years. Even after discovering this other world, these beasts were so involved in themselves that they did not concern themselves with the beings this world calls gods. But the price of this ignorance was costly. They were massacred and before Boruta stood his own death. Boruta unfurled his right wing, successfully whipping Baubas away. As Baubas came in for another attack, Boruta was able to send him flying again. Now that the strength in his wings had returned, he planned to rise. Yet his intention was not to flee but to attack from a better position. But in the next moment, the realization came to him. He was unable to take flight. Although Boruta was unable to identify Baubas' expression, Baubas was overcome with satisfaction watching Boruta's moment of failure. This time around, he sprung towards the dragon, directing a blow to his head. The pain of such blows to his torso and head where unknown to Boruta. It was because an attack had never drilled through his leather hide. Of course, this does not mean that in their world, when fights broke out there was an absence of dragons who suffered such damaging blows. There were those who yowled after facing such an attack, while there were others with worse damages who kept their mouths firmly shut. As Boruta was always on the winning end, this level of pain was one he had yet to experience. But now in this strange world from a strange being he was being taught how much his body could endure and the distressing truth that he wasn't as strong as he thought. Seen another way, one could believe that the dragon was simply unlucky. No matter the situation, he could not win. As such he must run. As he could not fly, his only means of escape was to carry his wounded body on foot. Yet, following behind the dragon was a carefree and smiling Baubas. Although Boruta was running, he was still easily overcome by the Demon God Baubas' casual pace. Because of his wounds and the superior power of Baubas, Boruta was no longer in a situation where he could escape. At that moment, without a sound, Austeja appeared at Baubas' side. Even though he had only heard the sound of wings, Baubas was aware of Her arrival. As he turned his head towards Her, She spoke. "Let him be." "Haha sorry but you cannot just ask to have things your way. Why? Why should I let him go?" "He might be the last of the dragons..." "That may be true but, there may still be survivors in their own world as well. Not just here, but how are we to know there aren't survivors in the other places." "Yes but, at least here there are none." "So we save him and then he'll kill the humans? That beast may not know their strength, but without effort he could easily devour them all." "We can hide him somewhere underground. That way, Zemyna, who reigns over the earth, will be aware of his location. We just have to seal him so he doesn't escape. If we seal him deep within the earth, without the strength of Zemyna nor the Creator, no one will be able to free it. Even for Ausrine and Giltine it will be difficult." "This type of attitude suits you. Fine. If that's what you want, let's do it. But I'm curious about two things." "And that would be?" "No, three things. When will I get to hear your begging again? When will I get to see you fight? And when will Boruta again be released? These three things I'm curious about." "All three are impossible." Austeja's expression hardened in response. "Huh, don't joke too much. You never know when the time will come again when you will need another favor from me. Or when we too will have to fight. Whether the Creator awakens or that power engulfs the world again." "If you want payment for saving it..." "And I want that now. I enjoy killing but I hate the cleanup. Yet someone needs to deal with these dragon carcasses. I see this duty fit for you to thank me for all that I've done." Like this, Baubas spoke and before Austeja could respond, he departed. But it wasn't the leftover work that Baubas had pushed upon Her that stayed with Her. It was the gloomy foreboding thought that 'whatever occurs, Laima knows all.' Her eyes fell upon the body of the dragon before Her and She began Her work. Gallery LOC SlibinasLair.png|Slibinas Lair, current location of Boruta ToS MarkOfHonor.gif|Mark of Honor ITEM UrbasSeal.png|Urbas Seal References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters